the horrible excuse of a plan
by ouatfanfics
Summary: seamus and hermione had been dating for all too long in fred's opinion. maybe because he had a tiny...oh, alright MAJOR crush on none other than hermione jean granger. George formulates a plan for his lovesick brother: shameless flirting. but will that even work? after all-hermione is the smartest, if not most stubborn, witch of her age. whats to say that fred could win her over?


**okay so this is obviously a new fic. I'm really trying to update all of my others, but I can't seem to get them right. I promise I will have an update on all of them soon. it would mean a lot if you would just leave a review-it helps motivate me more to know that people actually like and enjoy reading my work.**

 **disclaimer: i don't own harry potter...yet...**

 **so now, without further a due...**

 **DECEMBER:**

Hermione had been dating Seamus for about…two months now? And Fred had realized he liked her around that time when she laughed at one of the many explosions that seamed to follow Seamus around. He clenched his fists so tight that his knuckles turned a bright white. This just so happened to be the day George noticed.

"Fred mate…are you jealous?"

"Of what?"

"Them."

"I am not jealous that Seamus gets to love Hermione and make her laugh when he is obviously not good enough for her."

"Freddie-I didn't ask about Seamus and Hermione. So you _are_ jealous." Fred huffed unwillingly. "So you're not going to try and get her?"

And that's what started Fred's gradually spiral to insanity, all over stinking Hermione granger.

 **DECEMBER 20** **TH**

It was time to turn on the 'charm' as George had put it. They were headed home for Christmas break with Hermione granger in tow. Freds sixth year had been interesting. Hermione had scolded them about trying to enter the tournament-but nothing after that. The prior year, he got plenty of attention from Hermione. She was a stickler for the rules; and anytime she caught them her face became all red and her hair gradually frizzed up. It was adorable.

So naturally, Fred wanted to cause more ruckuses.

So this year they attacked everyone he knew Hermione hated.

Snape, because he was well…Snape. They had turned him purple, made him puke, rigged a giant spider to chase after him, filled his classroom with bunnies-and then while he cleaned that up they filled his chamber with bunnies.

Draco Malfoy-oh they did Draco in that year. Enchanted rocks to pelt themselves after him, given blaise a trick wand who in turn accidently turned Draco into a frog, turned him into a, slightly attractive, girl. Sacked filches cat after him, and was constantly putting him in peeves path. Nothing seamed to work, however.

Perhaps it was because he was pranking people who she was delighted to see pranked, and she would get worked up if they pranked people who she liked. She liked very few people, and most of them were off limits.

Ginny-no.

Harry-definitely not. He was under way too much stress.

Ron, perhaps. But he had a nasty temper and the pranks would probably give him an attitude, which would be relieved by screeching at Hermione.

They decided on Luna-who she had become friends with over books. At first, Hermione had thought that the girl was a little off, which she was. But they found similarities. Luna and Hermione both loved fiction-and some rather interesting nonfiction novels. Luna was a fan of myths and theories-all of which she believed whole-heartedly. Hermione liked trying to decipher the truths, and often found herself debating with Luna, who made surprisingly good points.

They turned Luna's hair purple. Luna loved it, and Hermione seamed unaffected by it.

They took her shoes-which also didn't effect Luna that much.

Filling her bag with spiders, turning her located shoes into jelly, or even making her bounce instead of walk. But Luna enjoyed it.

And then they decided on the perfect person-none other than Seamus himself. They were currently finding the perfect plan to humiliate him with.

But for now he was happy. It was the perfect time for shameless flirting. Seamus was at Hogwarts for the holiday, Ron was blissfully ignorant and was constantly blabbing about fleur. Harry was busy with Ginny, who in turn was busy with harry. His parents would definitely be supportive of the idea that Hermione would join the family, and possibly calm at least one of the twins down.

Now, in the train, by pure luck most of the compartments were full. Hermione wasn't a fan of lavender brown-who seamed to be pinning after Ron; who was once again blissfully ignorant.

She avoided that compartment, and was walking trying to find a new one. She was holding the two most important things in her life- a book and crookshanks. The book said something about quiet lambs. Fred was heading towards the candy trolley when he looked and saw Draco Malfoy leering at Hermione. He walked up to them, beginning to hear the conversation.

"Get out of here mudblood. You can't sit in this compartment. Head to the back."

"I think not! I can sit wherever I please!"

"Alright. But do you want to sit here knowing your inferior?"

"No." Hermione slid down next to him, Draco's eyes widening. "I sit here as equal-if not superior; for you have no intellect whatsoever." Suddenly he said something under his breath that caused Hermione to leap up and whip out her wand.

"Tisk tisk mudblood-cant use magic outside of Hogwarts" Hermione held her wand at his neck, like pirates would do in the magical cinemas.

"Once again; no intellect. Using magic in the train is acceptable because we are being supervised." His eyes widened at this-Draco was scared. Fred knew this was time to intervene; it might not be breaking the rules but it certainly would get her in trouble. So he walked towards her and grabbed her arm, pulling her down the hall, crookshanks following her.

"Fred! No fred!" she demanded, stopping walking and planting her feet. He wouldn't let go of her arm, so she yanked it back, which only resulted in him nearly crashing into her. "Let. Go. Of. Me. Right. Now."

"Hermione-just think about this. _You_ are about to attack a student. It might not be against using magic in the rules-but just like at Hogwarts you cant attack another student." Hermione huffed; accepting defeat.

"You're right." His eyes lit up and a boyish grin found place on his face.

"Did you just…agree with me?"

"Oh I wish I could take-" Hermione's face was red. She looked so cute like that, angry and a little embarrassed-as well as a little winded from being dragged down the hall.

"Nope! You said it! No take-backs!" Hermione giggled. Giggled! He had done it, and it made him incredibly proud. He didn't need to blow things up to get her to laugh.

"C'mon-you can sit with George, lee and I if you'd like"

"Fred; I don't want to be a victim of one of your pranks."

"No pranks on the express granger; to easy to be caught" Hermione thought about it, and followed Fred down the hall, quickly coming to their compartment.

"Hey Fred, how's it going with-" gorge started to ask from the floor before crookshanks pounced on him, retrieving an extendable ear from the gingers pocket. _God bless that cat._

"Bloody cat! Give me that!" something clicked in George's head, looking from the cat to its owner, registering a relieved look on Freds face before silently thanking the cat before he almost asked about Hermione.

"Ello' Hermione"

"Hi lee" she said as she sat down, pulling out her book.

"Nope." Fred pulled the book from her. "As the hosts-"

"We must entertain you-"

"With the fun world,"

"Outside of the realm of books." Fred finished. Hermione gave the twins a glare.

"Books _are_ fun. Now please give me my book back." Fred almost caved, but knew that conversation with the bookworm would be limited afterwards.

"Alright granger. We'll make you a deal. If you beat us in a game of wizards chess" fred knew she was rubbish at it; but she would play just for the chance "we will leave you to read."

However, twenty minutes later…

"Check mate!" Hermione clapped her hands, yanking her book from Freds grasp; who was shocked at how the girl could have beet he and his twin.

"Cheater! Hermione; your rubbish at chess!"

"And who told you that?"

"Well Ron of course but-"

"I beat Ron once, and anytime he loses he asks for a re-match. I do not have time for rematches."

"So you tricked us?" the twins shouted at the same time and Hermione shot them a glare that they were sure only Mrs. weasley was capable of.

" _I_ tricked _you?_ Who were the ones who thought they could trick me into playing a game I was horrible at. Now, if you don't mind. I will be reading." She huffed and sat down on a seat. It was only an a fifty minutes into the train ride, meaning they had about three and a half to go. Hermione was engulfed in her book, which she looked to be about halfway through; but her eyes were drooping. Fred was sitting next to her, while George and lee were on the seats across from them.

Perhaps one of the reasons Fred liked her was her expressions when she was reading. When someone died a lone tear leaked from the corner of her eye. When she solved the mystery before the characters did she wrote it down, checking if she was right later. But now, he couldn't read her. So her read the book, trying to gauge her next reaction. That moment was when she slumped over on his side, asleep from exhaustion. He quickly dog-eared the page, letting her lean against him.

Lucky.

She woke an hour later; shivering. She didn't appear to be cold, but more or less scared. She stayed in Fred's side, her hands patting her hair, stomach, legs and finally her chest. She realized his confusion but quickly asked for her book. He returned it to her, expecting her to move away, instead she tucked further into his side, writing a note in her journal.

 _Buffalo bill, jame gumb, and_

Fred didn't understand the significance, but was fine with her position in his side. His musings were interrupted when the candy trolley came ringing; spooking Hermione so much that she elbowed his side before checking her hair, stomach, legs and chest again. Her hands were shaking slightly as she got up. Fred would offer to buy her something from the trolley; but he and George were saving for extravagant pranks.

Hermione returned to the compartment holding two chocolate frogs, a box of Bertie bots ever flavor beans and an acid pop. Hermione gave lee and Fred the frogs, George the beans and kept the acid pop to herself.

"Thank you Hermione."

"Its no problem, thanks for letting me stay in your compartment"

"No bother. How did you know our favorites? And that me and George-"

"George and I" she corrected.

"Yes, how did you know that _George and I_ liked different thinks and who was who?"

"Fred, are you implying that you and George are one person?"

"Well no but-"

"Then you cannot possibly be George" she said to fred "and you cannot possible be Fred" she turned towards his twin before sucking on her lollipop.

"Alright. What's different between us?" he asked eagerly.

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Why?"

"Because you'll try to make yourselves look the same again" Hermione smirked at Fred, licking her lollipop. _Lucky lollipop_ , he thought to himself.

"Picked a lucky one their fred!" George cheered; watching Freds face redden he realized his mistake. Before he could backtrack Hermione butted in.

"What did you just say George?" his eyes widened; sharing a look with lee and Fred, before leaving followed by the two others muttering something about changing. Hermione disregarded the conversation-it wasn't unlike the twins to try and trick her. She opened the book and kept on reading, with the same mindset as Hannibal lector, mulling over the mystery in her head.

 **DECEMBER 22** **ND**

Fred was excited, December 22nd the family would go to Diagon alley and pick gifts for their secret Santa fred hadn't gotten Hermione and neither had George; but Ginny did. So the plan was to corner her and switch for harry, whom they knew for a fact had Ginny. They found her in the broom store; a place that only she would go in. Ginny had been saving her money forever so that when she got on the quiditch team she would have the best broom.

"Sister of mine, can I ask you a favor?"

"What fred? For the last time I wont tell you who I have!" in fact Ginny never did. But he heard Ron try and trade for her; but Ginny didn't want to get Charlie a present. He thought Christmas was a 'ploy from the government to substitute love for material possession's', which made it impossible to get him anything.

"Why would I care who you have little sis? I was wondering if you knew something I could get harry." Her eyes widened.

"Because you got harry for secret-"

"Santa. Yes I did. What would he-" before he could say another word Ginny had given him a piece of paper that read 'Hermione' in place of the one that said harry. Ginny practically dashed out of the store.

"Well Freddie, I think that went spectacularly!"

"Yea. But one small problem." George raised his eyebrows. "What am I going to get Hermione?"

"Books?"

"A dolt like Ron would come up with that."

"Two books?"

"Georgie-not helping."

"Well; what does Hermione really like?"

"Books"

"And we're back to square one. Anything else?"

"We'll just have to see I guess"

Fred had found it-the perfect gift. It was a bracelet with a compass, but it didn't point north. Hypothetically it _could_ point north, if everything you wanted was in the general 'north' direction. He had it wrapped, and with that George drug him out of the shop.

"C'mon lover boy. Have you forgot about our yuletide mischief making?"

Any; no Fred hadn't. The plan was to set up their new patent 'mistletraps' which were a witty version of mistletoe. It would trap a victim under the mistletoe. There were two different types.

Your typical mistletoe, where all someone has to do is kiss you.

But the trap type would only release you to someone who you were attracted to.

They had also made cuffing candy canes. They came in a pack of two-when shared; an invisible chain would bond person A to person B.

The plan, unfortunately-didn't go into action. Fred and George were walking down the alley when they noticed a flash of ginger hair on dainty shoulders enter knock turn alley.

"George, was that-"

"Yup"

"Why would she, is-"

"Harry down there? You bet."

"And where there's harry-"

"There's Ron"

"And Hermione"

With that the twins entered the dark alley. They got questioning looks and were hissed at by a number of witches and wizards, but never did see them. They saw the ginger turn around. It wasn't Ginny. They worriedly and quickly turned to exit the alley to find them surrounded by lanky, limber and pale half-human people. They broke out into a sprint, making it back to Diagon alley.

But not without a few complications. Someone had punched Fred, and a large gash cut across his face, from his hairline, across his nose to just below his ear. It was bleeding a little too much for his liking. George had been hit with something that made him talk backwards.

"Okay you are fred?"

At that precise moment Hermione waltzed by, turning around to see the two gingers falling out of knock turn alley.

"Is that…blood?" Hermione gasped as she saw Freds face.

"No?"

"That's not a question you're supposed to answer using another question." She pulled his hand away from his face and gasped. Fred got chills as she ran her hand genteelly across his cheek. "C'mere." She pulled out her wand and cast a spell that effectively closed the wound, leaving no scar behind. "Now, why were you two idiots in knock turn alley?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"Ginny really wasn't Ginny but harry with were you that and harry chasing was she assumed and Ginny saw we!" George said; obviously frustrated with his backwards talk. "Me fix will you?"

"It will wear off. C'mon, I want hot chocolate and you two are buying." They walked to the leaky caldron and Hermione sat down. Fred sent George to go get the hot chocolates. Because it was funny. And he wanted to be alone with Hermione. They were sitting close to the window, and it was still quite cold.

"So. Who'd you get for secret Santa?"

"You know I can't tell you Fred. That's cheating."

"Hermione, Hermione. You are sitting with me-fred weasley; famous-"

"Infamous"

"Trouble maker. Haven't you soiled you reputation enough to spill one tiny secret-break one tiny rule?"

"Its not a tiny rule. A part of _secret_ Santa is the _secret_."

"You just hate Christmas."

"I'm no scrooge!"

"Scrooge?"

"Oh. I guess you wouldn't have seen it. My parents and me watch it every year over holiday. Wont be seeing it this year I guess." Hermione looked down glumly.

"Dad has one of those tell-me visions." Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Really?! I have the DVD! We can all watch it tonight!" she smiled at him. He would give all of his money-and perhaps never prank again, to be the one to make her smile like that. He returned her smile with a grin.

The door opened to their right, and Fred shivered.

"For the love of merlin its cold. My teeth are going to chip" Fred whined, rubbing his hands together before blowing into them.

"I know just the thing to warm them" Hermione smiled-no smirked. Cheekily! _She's going to kiss me! Yes-the weasley charm. Seamus is gone! Good godrics I'm going to-_ "see, here he comes. Hot chocolate will warm you right up!" George walked towards the two, passing out Hermione's hot chocolate and two butter beers.

"So mione, who'd you get for secret Santa?"

"Brother mine, she wont tell us. Its against the rules."

They continued pleasant conversation, leaving a sizeable tip on the counter for tom and heading back to the burrow. Over dinner Fred told them of their plans to watch the Muggle movie, their father setting up the tell-me vision.

Hermione made Muggle snacks and everyone started to file into the living room. Ginny and harry shared the loveseat. Bill, Charlie and Ron shared the couch, leaving Hermione sandwiched between the twins on the floor.

The movie was good, but what was better was Hermione falling asleep on him.

She had started out leaning her head on his shoulder, and then he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Which slunk down to her waist. Then Fred fell asleep, eventually laying on the floor-Hermione tucked up into his side with her head on his chest.

"Oh Arthur, look at them." The parents stood together, having come down to check on them.

"Molly-don't go and start planning weddings."

"Alright. But the least we could do is cover the couples with blankets" Arthur didn't bother to correct his wife, instead grabbing a red and green knit blanket and tossing it over fred and Hermione, before repeating the action with harry and Ginny. But he swore as they went to walk away he heard her muttering about dates in June and having another weasley matriarch.

 **DECEMBER 23** **RD**

Hermione woke to find herself nestled into a weasley twin's side. Fred; she assumed-seeing as George was humming something across the room that suspiciously sounded like 'first comes love, then comes marriage'. She liked the feeling.

No-it wasn't that it was Fred. It was the idea of it. She often had nightmares; and didn't have any last night. And he was warm. And a very comfortable pillow. She was about to get up when he pulled her flush against him. Her nose scrunched up into his shoulder. She definitely heard George humming something about a baby carriage. She whispered into Freds ear.

"Freddie? Its time to wake up" no response. "C'mon Fred. I need to use the loo." Pause. "You are equally as stubborn awake as you are asleep." She wiggled a little and he grunted. Progress.

"Fred-breakfast is ready." He moved and mumbled something.

"Five more minutes love." Love?

"No fred. I'm getting up now." She felt his arms tighten around her, and a smirk against her cheek.

"No your not."

"Fred- I'm warning you. Let. Me. Go."

"And if I don't?" he had buried his nose in her hair. Strawberry, lemon and lavender, he noted.

"I will call your mother." He let go of her and shot up.

"You play dirty Hermione granger."

"You snore in your sleep Fred weasley"

"Why aren't you calling me Freddie? You called me Freddie earlier."

"You complete arse! You were awake!" she stood up and glared at him, and made to slap his arm before he dashed into the kitchen. He smiled as George came to his side.

"Sleeping together before the first date? How inappropriate" he chided. Fred smirked at his brother. He was starting to love Christmas more. They took their places at the table, stuffing themselves with eggs, bacon, pancakes and sausage.

"Are we playing the same teams as usual?" Charlie asked, referring to the quiditch tournament they had every year.

"Well yea, but where will harry go?" Ron asked to the group.

"On a team?" bill asked, as if it was a stupid question.

"No, we're uneven this year, since Percy is an alien, and dad has a meeting?"

"We're even. Harry and Hermione are playing" Charlie responded.

"I am _not_ playing quiditch!" Hermione yelped from the other side of the table.

"C'mon mione, are you scarred of flying?"

"No. I am scared of falling." Fred rolled his eyes.

"Hermione-you are good at flying. You don't like the idea of injury" harry chimed in.

"N-O. I am not going to be flying today." There was a wave of groans. They discussed a plan, and it was decided that Fred and George would swap for each game. George started in, and Fred joined Hermione who had sat down under a tree with her silence of the something book.

"C'mon herms. Just one game"

"No fred"

"Mione? Please. It would make us oh so happy"

"No fred"

She was engulfed in her book and barley seamed to register his questions.

"Do you love Seamus?"

"No fred" he chuckled when Hermione's eyes shot open, realizing what he had done. She smacked him twice with her book.

"Okay; I deserved the first one. What was the second one for?!"

"For when you were 'sleeping' this morning"

"Aw mione; you know you loved it" she rolled her eyes and returned to her book. He watched her happily, seemingly careless to the world around him. So much so that he didn't hear the shouts to duck, or see the bludger flying at him.

With a thud it smacked his back against the tree.

The next thing he remembers was lying on the couch, with someone holding a cold towel to his head.

"He just has a concussion Mrs. weasley, this will do just fine."

" _Just_ a concussion? Just a concussion?! That's my baby-I care about him!"

"So do I. which is why I'm saying we don't force feed him nine potions." Soon whoever was holding the cold towel to his head got up and the clattering on potion bottles came near him.

"Hermione dear; could you?"

"Yes miss weasley"

He felt warm breath blow onto his ear, as Hermione whispers to him.

"I know your awake Fred weasley; and I am not going to pour these into your mouth like some servant."

"But mione-I'm dying."

"You are not dying."

"Am to"

"Are not"

"Fine. But I wont take any of them unless you feed me one"

"Fine." She smirked and pulled out a dark green potion, one that he was familiar with.

"No, no, not that one love. Perhaps that pink one? Or the orange one behind ump-"

She had forced the potion into his mouth. When she pulled away, he refused to swallow it, so she pinched his nose. When the need for air became too much he gasped for air, swallowing the thick potion and gagging.

"You play dirty Hermione granger"

 **DECEMBER 24** **TH** **, CHRISTMAS EVE**

They sat in the living room, all of the presents in black bags so no one knew which was which and couldn't figure it out simply by looking at the wrapping paper. The presents distributed them and everyone pulled the black bags off, revealing packages of all sizes. They opened them in age order.

Bill got a magical telescope.

Charlie got a 'big book of dragons', which enamored him for the entirety of present opening "did you know that the blue breasted south Asian dragon can fly upside down?"

Fred and George always opened their presents at the same time. George got new beaters bat; but Fred got something much more interesting.

At first he thought it was stupid, who in their right mind would get him-fred weasley, a book.

Well, Hermione would.

 _Did Hermione get me as her secret Santa?_

But when he opened it, he saw something much cooler that Hermione perhaps wouldn't have given him.

The books pages showed him his favorite memories. The first page was when he and George were toddlers, spilling flour and sugar all over the house.

When he pranked Ron.

His first kiss in his second year with Angelina Johnson.

Third year winning the house cup.

Who got him this? Bill was a curse breaker, and this looked like pretty advanced magic. Dad loved anything muggle-ish, but a book was a book; wizards had them too. He was confused. Hermione, harry and Ron opened theirs next.

Harry got something, Fred didn't know what it was; but the raven-haired boy seamed ecstatic.

Ron, who he knew George had, opened his box only to be covered in soot and glitter.

"Boys!"

"Mum-its _secret_ Santa. How do you know its us? Its against the rules to share your secret Santa!" George cried dramatically, looking to her "isn't that true Hermione?"

"Well, yes but-"

"Fine fred-"

"George" the twin corrected.

"Behave yourself!"

Fred looked at Hermione who was holding her new bracelet, reading over the note. She looked down at the silver trinket to see where it pointed, and then smiled. Fred didn't know where it was pointing-and that made him irritable. But it made her happy. He just wanted her to be happy.

The family ate dinner; a turkey as always. Turkey on Christmas Eve; ham on Christmas.

George was already asleep and Fred was looking out the window at the snow. He loved the snow; pretty and dangerous-the perfect ploy for pranks. He heard a small knock on his door and he grunted. He was almost asleep. The knocker decided that meant come in, because he felt the bed dip behind him. Hermione; he decided by the voice.

"I just wanted to say thank you for the present" she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, which warmed at her touch. It tingled, and he instantly wished he could kiss her properly.

"How'd you know?"

"Fred; you should know Ginny cant keep a secret. She told me you gave her harry-and preceded to say 'well, gee-Hermione. I got an upgrade'" she chuckled and he smiled.

"Your welcome. Merry Christmas Hermione"

"Its not Christmas"

"Hermione love, look at the clock" she turned and looked at a coo-coo clock that had a real bird coming in and out of the small doors.

"Oh, merry Christmas Fred"

Hermione was on her way out when a snicker came from the bed across from Fred. Suddenly a bucket of water poured on Hermione; followed by flour, and then dye. She yelped, now covered in…candy cane bits? Hermione lunged towards Fred, yelping again and ramming into him.

"Ouch"

"Feeling is mutual"

"Sorry" Hermione got up, and she made it halfway across the room before he felt a sharp pull on his right arm, and she slowed as if pulling a weight. Realization dawned on Fred as George was doubled over in laughter, clutching the stich in his side with the occasional wheeze.

"Merry Christmas Freddie!" George threw him a knowing glance"

"…Fred?"

"Georgie has chained us together. For an unknown amount of time."

"YOU CHAINED ME TO FRED WITH A UN-TESTED PRODUCT?!"

"Yea. I think that's the general idea."

"And you do realize that I now need to take a shower!"

"No. But good on you Freddie!" Hermione growled.

"George I swear; as soon as we get on that train I'm going to hex your hair off!" she yanked her hand and pulled Fred towards the hall. "Come on. I'm taking a shower." The shower worked surprisingly well. There were four feet of distance between the two, so Fred sat on the toilet, while Hermione stripped and showered, drying herself of and getting dressed while still in the shower.

She stepped out wearing one of his old F weasley Christmas sweaters, after telling Fred 'I'm not wearing a tank top and sharing a room with you', but he enjoyed the sight of her in his shirt. Yea, he could get used to that.

The next problem was sleeping.

No-they weren't idiots. It was all well and good. Until they were actually asleep. Fred was lying on the floor, with Hermione on the bed above him. He rolled, Hermione fell. Which made Hermione angry, and resulted in a bruise on his hand from her stepping on it. When Hermione rolled, Fred slammed into his bedside.

"Fred. Get in bed."

"W-w...What?"

"Get. In. bed. I'm tired of waking up from us rolling over." His heart thumped, and he slid next to her. She relaxed after a bit. Her breathing evened out and she was asleep, but he didn't know what to do with his arms. He slowly placed one over her waist and one bellows his head. Her hair smelled like strawberry and lemon. Her perfume must have been lavender, then.

 **DECEMBER 25** **TH** **, CHRISTMAS 9:00 AM**

He woke up to her staring at him, not particularly angry as much as frustrated.

"Thank godrics." She shoved him off the bed.

"Oi!"

"Fred-I have to go to the bathroom!" he blushed. They figured it out yesterday, so Fred now sat in the shower while she used the bathroom, before changing so that Fred could use the bathroom.

"At least we don't have to change out of our pajamas. We wear em' all day on Christmas. She smiled at that. Hermione and Fred were sitting together at breakfast, and struggling a bit. Anytime Fred or Hermione forgot they were yanked close together. Hermione made the point that 'if it is obvious, I'm telling your mum' and so they, or he (Hermione wanted to tell), were trying to do their best.

And it was. Ginny picked up on it first.

She nudged Harry's side and they watched as Hermione was tugged towards Fred while he was trying to reach for the potatoes.

"Mum?"

"Yes Ginny dear?"

"Why are Hermione and fred chained together?"

"WHAT?!"

"Look mum, we aren't, see" Fred lifted his hand the slightest bit to show there was no connection between he and Hermione.

"Mum-they did it to me and harry too." Miss weasleys face went red with rage as the twins shared a glance before standing and dashing out…dragging Hermione with them.

"Fred! Fred weasley! FREDRICK GIDEON WEASLEY YOU STOP RIGHT NOW!" Fred kept running, until they were way out into the bush. Hermione, from years running around with harry, not to mention being on the track team at her Muggle School, was not winded whatsoever. But Fred and George were doubled over painting.

"Sorry mione"

"Yea right. Sorry. I just bloody want to be unchained from you." She huffed, turning around and giving him the cold shoulder. She started to head towards the burrow, Fred staying next to George and watching her. She turned around, most likely to yell at him again, only to see the distance between her and Fred. She smirked, and headed back towards the burrow.

"George, why did you chain Hermione to me?"

"Brother mine, you enjoyed it"

"Well yeah. But she's going to get you on the train"

At that, George's eyes shot open, and he ran back towards the burrow.

"Hermione! Hermione I'm sorry!" he bellowed as he tried to make nice with the angry witch.

 **DECEMBER 25** **TH** **, CHRISTMAS 5:00 PM**

The family was eating dinner and Hermione hadn't stopped glaring at George, who was whispering 'I'm sorry' and batting his eyes and pouting. That usually won Angelina over. It just made Hermione angrier.

Yes. She was definitely cute angry.

"Alright! Time for presents." Molly called from the living room. They each got their presents, which always included the sweaters.

"Hermione dear? Fred? I'm terribly sorry… I ran out of Freds green; and had just enough of your usual blue…" indeed they did. Hermione's sweater had a big 'F' on it. Freds also had the 'F' on it, but was in Hermione's shade of blue. "I can make you a new one as soon as we can get new yarn"

"Miss weasley, I love it. No need to make a new one. See?" Hermione shrugged the green sweater on, which was still a little big on her. She smiled at the weasley matriarch; who seamed pleased with the revelation.

But not so much as the look in her Freds eyes. She nodded, apologizing again.

But Hermione didn't care. Something about wearing Freds, or what was meant to be Freds, sweater gave her a feeling that was indescribable. Presents were passed around, and Fred and George were happy with what they got. They especially liked the Muggle joke and prank guides they received from Hermione.

That night when the twins were lying in their beds, George was getting tired of Fred.

"She is so thoughtful. Those are perfect. And soooo long. We can pull pranks on Snape and filch-they'll never know it was us; we always use magic. Oh and we can pull pranks on Seamus-that arrogant git;"

"Fred. Shut up"


End file.
